narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration
|image=Fated_conflagration.jpg |kanji=神髄 の 炎天 劫火 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinzui no Enten Gouka |literal english=Quintessence of the Blazing World Destroying Conflagration |english tv=Testament of the Scorching Arcane Lords |viz manga=Transfigurtion of Incalescence |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans |related jutsu=Quintessence of the Howling Tempest, Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones, Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning, Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan, Imagawa Uchiha |hand signs=Dragon, Dhyāna Mudrā, Dragon, Agni Mudrā, Dragon, Clap Hands Together |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Overview The is Ukyo’s most versatile fire style ninjutsu and perhaps one of the most unique fire type jutsu. In this form, he epitomizes the whimsical nature of the spiritual flame. In this transfiguration, Ukyo gains the fire element of the physical plan titan, Agapios. In this form he has the ability to manipulate the fire element on a profound scale, only seen by the embodiment of the physical plane. Ukyo will have nearly every fire element type ninjutsu and every sub-type at his beckoning. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the physical plane. These three sources of energy must be used in complete harmony in order to initiate this form. Ukyo claims this a part of his elemental embodiment techniques, which can be used similarly by someone who has attained virtuosity in a respective element and truly becomes one with that element and capable of manipulating the flames of others. Ukyo literally becomes one with the physical world (i.e. elements) while using this technique. This was stated by the messiah, Ukyo Hara, to be his most powerful fire release technique and possibly even one of the highest forms of fire release as it combines all of the aspects of the element into one form. The natural fire and the spiritual flame coalesced into one body, a feat to have only been done by one soul in the brief history of shinobi. Only true masters of the fire release are able to even stand in the presence of this technique as it is able to turn all of creation back into the . Abilities Ukyo shall form the dragon sign in his left hand while simultaneously building and kneading his fire chakra into his core and in an act of force causing it to spread throughout his body. To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the dragon hand seal; from there, flames shall burst forth from his skin, and will even utilize the various flames from opponents techniques to integrate into his transformation. Opponents may realize the change in temperature in the immediate area increase to over 280 degrees Fahrenheit just within a couple seconds of this technique, even with no appearance of flames, yet there is a constant rise of unnatural heat. They will notice that it becomes difficult to breathe as the surrounding area becomes literally a desert. Akin to the , their skin will become tight, and small amounts of moisture will evaporate from their skin causing steam to appear from their body. An experienced shinobi will take note of this and quickly flee for their lives as it has only been 30 seconds since Ukyo made the final dragon hand sign in his right hand. This is done by using the wheel principle of chakra, this means that chakra is a wheel of energy where multiple energy fields come together in the body to express through an organic center. Ukyo will send out oscillating waves of fire chakra into the area around him allowing this element to increase its frequency to match his. As of becoming one with the fire element, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will causing the earth's inner flames around him to become alive. There is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique. His abilities in this form include be able to create combustions out of thin air, mass dehydration by depleting moisture in the air, his body becoming nearly impossible to touch do to the extreme heat, manipulating sources of molten magma, and incinerating objects out of existence by focusing his flames on the object. He is also completely immune to fire release ninjutsu, as they will only fuel his power this includes the and the Gushkin-banda: Elkeid techniques. The main technique in this from is that Ukyo uses the ability to summon molten meteors from the earth's mantle and fire the at the opponent while cause massive eruptions and devastating the landscape. The meteors summoned by this technique are as large as a house on a smaller scale and Ukyo can even summon mountain sized molten rock from the earths mantle at will. Of course, while in this form, Ukyo shall be only able to use the abilities of the said titan. Testament of Incalescence Is the ultimate fire technique granted by this transformation. The angelic Hierarchy of Leo is known as "The Lords of Flame." This hierarchy ushered the initial "Divine Flame" for the Earth into being. This Flame then became the Great Inscription of Divine Light for this planet, validating its existence as a "sacred form" in the Greater Dominion. From this, we can infer the unique nature of this marvelous technique. This divine flame is ignited from each of the atoms similar to a spark. Once ignited, this sets off a chain reaction on a atomic scale resulting in absolute disintegration of matter and reforms it into energy. This is noted to be the most advanced fire release technique, as the flames are further evolved past their earthly counterparts and into a form a entity of destruction on a molecular scale. Recovery from this technique is possible if the damaged limb is severed from the body. If not, then the flames shall spread throughout the microcosm and slowly destroy their body on a nanomolecular scale. The heat generated from this technique reaches levels unthought-of by human conventional standards. Just by standing within a mile of Ukyo, the current temperature would be increased to over 300 degrees Fahrenheit, enough to slowly cook weaker shinobi without lifting a finger and this heat shall escalate greatly. The true danger of this technique lies within its own power. In this case, Ukyo has to be wary about where he decides to use this technique as families, allies and the neutral would be in grave danger if used improperly and completely disregard safety. Out of all elemental techniques, this series of quintessence techniques invented by Ukyo Hara, as they are not simply Ninjutsu, but instead they allow Ukyo to hold complete dominion over the natural elements themselves. Through the power of the Altar of the Titans, empires will be reshaped. There are many instances where shinobi will try mimicking the power of natural disasters such as lightning storms, , , . This is the second aspect of the quintessence techniques invented by the sage of the physical plane. They also allow Ukyo to strip them of the “manipulation” because he is the true embodiment of nature himself. Though this technique is quite remarkable, being of the highest caliber of natural forces, it still falls short to Ukyo’s transformation after fusing with The Primordial Titan. Which in this form has been known to manipulate all life on earth, on both the macroscopic scale and the microscopic scale. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Fire Release Category:Yin-Yang Release